deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dead Rising 2 Psychopaths
Unexpected Psychopaths Just watched a DR2 interview... the girl in it said something about a psychopath near the end of the game who could turn out to be somebody who had been fighting with Chuck all along. Stacey? Or Rebecca? *cue suspense drumroll* --Ciwey 05:05, July 26, 2010 (UTC) *That's who I thought about. Wished they didn't say that! Now I'll be wondering...what if Rebecca and Stacey are working together. Stacey wants to end zombie cruelty. She blows up the arena to release zombies for freedom while Rebecca frames someone else and she can still get her scoop. I hope I didn't figure THAT out. --Mistertrouble189 05:17, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Of the two, I think Rebecca's more likely to turn out evil... but I see Stacey as a more believable psychopath. I just don't see Rebecca and her handgun turning out to be much of an opponent, especially near the end of the storyline. ::Hmm... what if it turns out KATEY is the real mastermind behind all this? She could have faked being bitten in order to manipulate Chuck into joining Terror is Reality! And after Chuck defeats the Twins and Tyrone King, she'll confront Chuck on a slice-tricycle of her own! --Ciwey 05:23, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :::I will slap Capcom and the person who mentioned that in the video if they have Rebecca as the mastermind. If Katey is the mastermind, maybe some robot or something, I'd lolol. But I'm sure they have something good planned out..they better. My only predicament is that I don't want to be spoiled about anything in DR2. I basically know the story in CZ (or at least the objectives) so I'll stick around on the wiki when that comes out. Come DR2, I may take a two week break (I get a break in college around Oct 14) so when I get home, I'll start playing and won't be spoiled by anything! --Mistertrouble189 05:35, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :My guess is gonna be Stacey. I mean, I don't know if her actions at E3 are relevant in the DR world, but based on that it seems like something she'd do. Dengarde 06:01, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::She got pwned at the E3 though, by those security dudes. Must be a pretty weak psychopath in that case. :P --Ciwey 06:03, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Well then she was only dealing with a single zombie in a highly populated area. Here we're dealing with a whole zombie outbreak where they were released in secret. So I'm still thinking it was her or a member or Cure. Dengarde 06:09, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::I discovered who the psychopath will be via youtube. I cannot unsee. I'm not sure wether or not to reveal who it is, though. --''Tidalwave11, just surfing the waves, three times a week'' 15:56, September 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thing is, Rebecca got killed that is true, but the real traitor is not that weak, but very tough, is.... SULLIVAN. Alta1r 18:59, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Known psychopaths Hey guys, there a couple psychos that we know of (Ted, hunters) but they aren't on this chart. I'm still learning my way around the templates so if someone could do that that would be great. Just fnished adding them. Sumtaedium 20:51, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Doubting their exsistence. I'm starting to doubt that the "mercenaries" don't actually exsist. Unless anyone has any proof, I say it should be removed from the character template. --''Tidalwave11, just surfing the waves, three times a week'' 16:28, September 21, 2010 (UTC) They exist. They're like the looters though, just a bunch of nameless, faceless people. Sumtaedium 21:19, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Shouldnt Dwight be a main psychopath? I mean, he is the psychopath in case 7-4..... Alta1r 18:57, September 25, 2010 (UTC) He's not an optional Psycho, but he's not a main psycho either... Weird. CrackLawliet 19:19, September 25, 2010 (UTC) *He's an "unavoidable psychopath", like Larry and Isabela from DR1. --Mistertrouble189 03:01, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Aren't the scientists psycopaths as well? Shouldn't Mark Bradson and Pearce Stephens be on here, in the unavoidable section? Ect. (talk) 21:15, September 4, 2012 (UTC)Ect.